Sharpay's Not Sure :: ONE SHOT X
by GoldenThroat
Summary: Troy sat down at the edge of the stage as he looked at the tb necklace he had gotten for his girlfriend. Excuse me, ex girlfriend. He looked down at the small silver letters then sobbed. Gabriella wasn’t just any girl she was his first love


Troy sat down at the edge of the stage as he looked at the tb necklace he had gotten for his girlfriend. Excuse me_, ex_ girlfriend. He looked down at the small silver letters then sobbed. Gabriella wasn't just any girl she was, well in Troy's own words amazing. He loved every aspect of that girl.

Her laugh, her smile the way she wiggled her nose when she was thinking hard. Or the way she looks at you when she's happy. The way she is kind to everyone and looks at the good of everyone she knows. Even those as cold as the Ice Queen herself.

He just simply loved Gabriella Montez. And even though she just broke his heart into a million pieces he still loved her.

As he was about to let out another set of sobs an all too familiar high pitched voice blurted out, "Hi Troy!" Said Sharpay as she giggled. She frowned when she looked down to see the prima boy himself Troy Bolton so sad, and defeated. The sparkles in his blue eyes were gone and the glow he gave off was now dark and dull. He barely smiled and even talked.

And even if he did talk it was about Gabriella followed by tears.

She sighed and sat down next to him. Maybe a little too close, so Troy just simply moved a bit away from her needing his own space for the moment now. She stared at him just taking in the new Troy she saw in front of her.

She flinched when Troy let out a un expecting sob. She looked down at her hands bored. The only reason why she came here was to get Troy to fall in love with her just like she planned to. She took one last look at the mess in front of her and leaped up.

"What the hell Troy?! You're a mess! Just look at yourself!" She said looking down at the Troy as he looked up at her with disgust.

"How can you say that?! The love of my life just broke up with me!" Said Troy as he tried to hold back the tears fighting their way out. He failed.

"You know when you start caring for others then yourself then come back to me! You, you BITCH!" Said Troy as he screamed.

Sharpay was taken back; if Troy was just about to punch her in the face the pain would stay the same.

She looked at Troy and for the first time Troy looked into her eyes. The ones that were once full of light and emotion turned dark and sad. He sighed, as much as he disk liked Sharpay, he really did feel bad for what he said. He went too far and he knew it.

Before he could say anything Sharpay just sat down next to him. He looked over at her and noticed her eyes filling up as she looked into space. Then her chin started to tremble as she looked down at her hands.

She finally looked up at Troy dead in the eye. Her once so giddy annoying voice turned soft and it laid a certain effect no Troy.

"You know when people make fun of me and call me a bitch and slut, I never really cared." Said Sharpay as she once again looked down. She chuckled, "But when you said it, it-"

"I'm sorry Sharpay I never wanted to-"

"Made me happy" Said Sharpay as she looked into Troy's eyes. Sharpay just smiled and looked out into the empty seats in front of her.

"It made me happy because it got me thinking, how much of a cold bitch I really am"  
Troy chuckled.

"When other people said it I really didn't give a shit, but something about it coming from you made me put things into perspective and I want to thank you for that."

Sharpay sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Enough about me" Sharpay looked over at Troy; she looked down at his hands and saw the silver piece of jewelry sitting in his palm.

Troy followed her gaze and looked down as he began to cry. Sharpay sighed and started rubbing small circles on his back. Troy kept on crying. Sharpay really did feel bad. Something ached in her heart. A piece was missing and she perfectly knew what that piece was, Gabriella. As much as she hated her, she really missed her.

East wasn't the same without her and obviously not Troy either. She chuckled at the thought. Sharpay sighed and looked at the necklace again.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about Gabriella." Said Sharpay as she looked at her hands.

"But I hate seeing you like this. I know ever since Gabriella came to East High I've always wanted to break the two of you up, but now that I see it I can't help but feel this is my fault." Sharpay looked down. She was telling the truth. No matter how much she hated Gabriella, she felt bad.

Troy sighed, "This isn't your fault please don't beat yourself up about this."

"Your nothing like I expected you to be Sharpay" She smiled "You're much more" Said Troy as he smiled. He then took her hand and held it. Sharpay was taken back. Why would Troy hold my hand? Sharpay eyes just winded and looked down at the two hands. Then he entwined there hands. _WHAT THE FUCK?!! _Thought Sharpay as she looked down. She then felt her face heat up.

Troy could feel her Sharpay tense up so he quickly let go. Sharpay was so confused. All her life she wanted Troy so much! But at that moment she felt dirty. Like she was cheating on Gabriella. Even though they weren't close she still would feel bad if anything ever did happen between Troy and her.

She sighed then rubbed her eyes. Troy looked down at the necklace then began to cry. Sharpay noticed this.

"Gabriella is just a girl Troy. If you two were really meant for each other than you would still be together" Troy looked at her "Most of high school relationships never last, hell odds are you're never going to see those kids ever again." Troy looked down. He didn't like the thought of that but, she was right. Senior year really is the end.

"All I'm saying is, she's not worth it." Sharpay looked over at troy and smiled, "And plus maybe she comes back and you too can live happily ever after."

Troy chuckled.

"Yeah I wish."

Sharpay just laughed. Troy looked over at her smiled.

"I want to say thank you Sharpay." Sharpay looked at him confused.

"You really helped me through this. I mean I know she's just a girl but I loved and her I think I always will."

"It's ok to still have feeling for her, but you don't to be all sad and cry every time you here her name! God Troy you seriously need to get some balls!" Troy just laughed. Suddenly he just crashed his lips onto hers.

Sharpay froze. What the hell just happened?! Troy couldn't help but feel something. Something he never had with Gabriella. It was like electric. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Sharpay was just too shocked to move. Was this really what she wanted? This is what she spent the last 3 years trying to do and now that it happened, it's not so hot. Troy cupped her face. Sharpay could feel his tongue press against her bottom lip. She granted Troy entrance. Sharpay relaxed in his arms and suddenly put her arms around his neck.

After about 1 min a making out the two both separated. Both there chest were going up and down and Troy could feel a slight smile appear on his face. Sharpay just looked puzzled and confused. She really loved Troy but, not like this.

She looked down then felt tears in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry" With that Sharpay jumped up and ran out of the auditorium. Troy was left puzzled and heartbroken. Had he really just kissed- excuse me make out with the ice queen herself, Sharpay Evans?

Sharpay came running back into the auditorium and crashed her lips onto his again. He was shocked but happy. She pulled apart and bit her lip. She smiled, "Cya later Bolton" With that she was gone.

Troy just chuckled and looked down at the necklace in his hands. With one swift move he threw it across the auditorium.


End file.
